Tron: Corruption
by Dylan Kennedy
Summary: My second attempt at a Tron fanfiction. Tron: Corruption is a sequel to Tron: Legacy in which Grid 2.0 has become Grid 2.1 and Encom is about to release Grid 2.1 as the next web software  Web 3.0 . Betrayal and the search for a fallen hero are the plot.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Think about what you're doing right now. No, don't laugh, take me seriously. You're interacting with a system that presents to you numerous ways to interact with yourself, your friends, strangers, and artificial intelligence. We're in the 21st century, and yesterday's sci-fi is today's reality. In the paragraphs below, I'm going to describe for you the world of Tron: Corruption and the events that have lead up to the story itself. If you've already seen the original movie "Tron" and it's sequel "Tron: Legacy", feel free to go ahead to the next chapter.

In the world I am about to show you, the internet and computers are far more complex than you can even imagine. Someone who spoke of it once said, "I tried to picture clusters of information as they moved through the computer. What did they look like? Ships? Motorcycles? Were the circuits like freeways?"

That man was Kevin Flynn, and he eventually found out just how correct he was. Inside a server was a world full of things that seem all too familiar to us. You find Programs, whose appearances mirror that of their creators. You can find vehicles such as Light Cycles, which programs use to travel on, amongst other things.

And one day, Kevin Flynn got in. In an attempt to prove that he in fact created the insanely popular arcade game "Space Paranoids" and that Encom CEO Ed Dillinger merely stole the program from Flynn himself. Flynn ends up being beamed into the Encom server through a high-tech laser which can bring objects to and from the digital world.

Flynn is immediately detained by the forces of the Master Control Program (MCP), a tyrannous program written by Dillinger, who has complete and total control of what used to be a "free system for the Users". The MCP locks up programs and forces them to battle each other on the Game Grid, which is a lot like the Roman Coliseum in ways. Programs had to battle each other in different games such as Disc Wars, where they threw their Frisbee-like identification discs at each other. Contact with the disc would derezolute (derezz) a program. The Discs could also be used like circular blades in close-up confrontations.

Flynn managed to survive the Game Grid and meet the famous warrior Tron, a security program written by Alan Bradley. Bradley happened to be a close associate of Flynn who actually helped him break into Encom in the first place. Tron and Flynn eventually overthrow the MCP, derezzing him and freeing the system. Flynn becomes the CEO of Encom after providing the world with proof of Dillinger's espionage. Flynn copies Tron from the Encom server and starts working on his own server where he creates a new system, Grid 2.0.

Flynn constructs Grid 2.0 with the idea in mind of "a digital frontier". He creates a digital clone of himself called CLU in order to take his place inside the system when Flynn is away with his son, Sam Flynn, or with work at Encom. Flynn, Tron, and CLU build a new Grid and find anomalies called "Isomorphic Algorithms", beings that were severely wise and advanced. They manifested themselves out of nothingness, and their genetic code held the secrets to end all disease and improve the human condition forever.

CLU eventually became jealous of the ISOs and staged a coup, attacking Tron and Flynn. Flynn manages to escape and Tron is seemingly derezzed by CLU. Flynn's way out of the system, the portal which opens when he is beamed in, only stays open for a limited time. CLU prevents Flynn from leaving and locks him in the system. Flynn flees into the darkness of the server, away from the Grid, as CLU begins his genocide of the ISOs. Only one ISO lives, rescued by Flynn himself, and the two of them live off-grid in the canyons.

20 years go by and Sam Flynn is now a reckless adult. Alan Bradley receives a page from Kevin Flynn's old office, on a number that has been disconnected since his disappearance. Sam goes to investigate and ends up being beamed onto the Grid where CLU captures him and forces him onto the new Game Grid. Sam manages to survive, eventually getting the hang of Disc Wars, but runs into serious trouble when he goes up against a program known as "Rinzler". Rinzler carries not one, but two Identification Discs, making him the deadliest of all combatants. He nearly kills Flynn before noticing an open wound on Sam, bleeding. Rinzler takes him to CLU who tries to derezz Flynn in a game of Light Cycles. Flynn escapes with the help of the last remaining ISO and is reunited with his dad.

The two Flynns attempt to escape the Grid, racing against time and fighting CLU's forces every step of the way. They eventually stop CLU from succeeding in his master plan to beam an army of hostile programs out of the Grid and into the real world, but find out the horrible fate of Tron in the process.

Tron has been corrupted by CLU and is a slave to CLU's will. Rinzler _is _Tron.

While trying to cross the Sea of Simulation, the two Flynns and the last ISO, Quorra, are attacked once again by CLU and Rinzler. They fight them, but Rinzler eventually remembers who he really his and crashes his Light Jet into CLU's in an attempt to stop him from killing the Users. CLU throws Tron into the sea, stealing his backup Light Jet. Tron seems to come back to his programming as he sinks down into the depths…

The two Flynns reach the portal where CLU has been waiting. In a final stand, Kevin Flynn stays behind while Quorra and Sam enter the portal. Kevin Flynn reintegrates with CLU, an act that Quorra stated, "…would mean the end for them both." Kevin Flynn explodes in a brilliant ball of light, destroying the massive structure around the portal as Sam and Quorra are beamed out.

Sam decides to take over Encom as CEO, making Alan Bradley "Chairman of the Board". Before leaving his father's old office, he copies the Grid onto a small flash drive and chains it to a necklace.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Sam Flynn has taken his father's technology and perfected it further, dubbing it "Grid 2.1". Encom uses Grid 2.1 technology on it's local corporate server and plans to distribute it to the entire world as "Web 3.0" within six months.

Six months have passed and Web 3.0 is to be distributed in 19 hours. Sam Flynn is watching all Grid activity from his office with Quorra, and is about to upload a new program he had been writing for quite some time. Unbeknownst to him, another Encom employee is plotting something horrible, a coup in which Sam Flynn himself will be framed for the corruption of the internet in it's entirety - a virus which would surge and multiply through all of Encom's severs and onto the world wide web, infecting and corrupting all data within it's wretched grasp.

You are now entering the world of Tron: Corruption.


	3. Rezolution

_Norton – The Grid_

"Move out of the way, he's starting to rezolute!"

Programs shuffled to and fro within the I/O tower, going about their functions with precision and speed. A new program written by the system master Sam Flynn himself was being uploaded onto the Grid. He materialized in the chamber, covered in the most advanced battle armor the tower programs had ever seen, even more advanced than those used in the Games. He had thick pauldrons adorning his shoulders, thick guards over his thighs and upper arms, and a symbol on his chest composed of a shield and two curved arrows.

"I am Norton, antivirus program." he said, stepping out of the databeam and into the chamber. He looked around and noticed the room was shaped like a giant cone, coming to a point in the ceiling and then extending upwards as a huge pipe. A huge beam of energy surged from the ground up through the pipe, pulsating with data.

"What are your primary functions, program?" asked the program at the desk. She was curt, but polite, and was uploading Norton's data onto his Identification Disc.

"Primary functions are: Eliminate all viral and malicious threats on the Grid, and to search for the program known as Tron."

Everybody in the room stopped briefly for a moment upon hearing "Tron". They all looked slightly confused and perhaps even a bit nostalgic, as if trying to remember an old friend from a long time ago.

"Here is your Identification Disc. It will be your weapon and everything you know or do will be stored on it," she narrowed her eyes at him in a half-glare, "**Do not lose this.**"

"I will not lose my disc. Thank you, program."

Norton walked out of the I/O tower, completely taken aback with awe at the mere _size _of everything. On the Grid before him, he saw massive towers with streams of blue light running up them, highways with lighted grids, programs traveling on Light Cycles, th-

"I'm guessing you're the one that just got rezzed up?"

Norton spun to his left, nearly drawing his disc from it's socket on his upper back.

"Take it easy, I'm just a program who likes talking to the new ones."

"My apologies. Do you know where I can find a program named Tron?"

The program's eyes seemed to burst out of his skull.

"Look man, if you're looking for him, good luck. I never met him, nor saw him, only heard stories. He was a Security Program, kind of like yourself, who fell during the coup of CLU back on Grid 2.0. Things are different now, don't you worry, but no one has seen Tron since."

Norton was skeptical that the program before him knew absolutely nothing. He kept darting his eyes away from Norton, suggesting nervousness and/or lying.

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Norton straightened his back a little, making himself appear slightly taller than before. He figured he was given this function to appear more aggressive in situations where he needed to induce fear in order to obtain information or to ward off hostile programs.

"Well, there was a rumor once. Back on Grid 2.0, there was this guy in the Games, Rinzler. He always had a full helmet on, never saw his face, but he was a personal bodyguard for CLU. Rinzler fought with not one, but _two _discs. It was amazing to watch, even if he was one bad dude. The point is, he had a little "T" on his chest made out of small squares, which is something that Tron had too. I have never met a program with markings like that. Well, until now, that is."

Norton looked down at his chest and could barely make out his insignia, but he knew it was there.

"Thank you for your help, I shall go to the Sea of Simulation. My functions tell me that was the last place this "Rinzler" has been seen."

Norton walked away as the other program quickly about-faced and disappeared into a dark alleyway. He put the cloak he was wearing into a dumpster and knocked on the backdoor of a building. The ground below him retracted and he began lowering on a platform-elevator, the ground sealing above him as he descended.

"If that's the best the Users can create to detect viruses, then this whole system might fall easier than I expected."

The platform came to a stop inside a cavernous room filled with terminals and various storages. In some held vehicles, such as Light Cycles, in others were disguises and weapons. The program walked over to one of the terminals and pushed a button.

Within seconds, Edward Dillinger Jr's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you have for me, EXEcutor?"


End file.
